vaheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Lyssa Starsmith
Lysette Chlamydia Angela "Lyssa" Starsmith (Born July 7th, 1990) is a Fugmoorian film, television and theater actress, comedian, producer and singer. Starsmith is most known for writing, producing, animating, voice acting, directing, animal wrangling and also creating the Netfugs series The Fug Lyfe, based on her life growing up in Fugmoor. A survivor of childhood abuse, alcoholism, drug abuse and gang violence, Starsmith is a vocal Furry rights activist, for a short time being the spokesperson for the Furries for Fairness project, though stepping down after a rabies outbreak. Early life Lyssa Starsmith was born on July 7th 1990. The daughter of Mama Starsmith and an unknown father. She learned to play the piano when she was three. At a young age she developed a love for acting and enrolled in various local theater groups and acting schools, each kicking her out for bad behaviour. Acting career Early in her career, Starsmith set her focus to the world of commercial acting, promoting chain restaurant Starfugs Coffee. Starsmith was cast as intergalactic huntress Katz Chen in the 2009 independant sci-fi film, Space I Guess, but left the film for personal reasons. In July 2014, Starsmith made her stage debut as Yu Bo Ling in the musical Freeloaders, speaking of the challenges of performing live versus screen acting, Starsmith said; "It's so much more rewarding to perform live, I honestly feel like I'm at my happiest when the audience are applauding. I would stay with this role and this show for the rest of my life." In November 2014, Starsmith made the announcement that she had been replaced in the role of Yu Bo Ling, her replacement being newcomer Loren Braveheart. Starsmith made a triumphant return to the small screen on April 1st, 2015, with a surprise premiere of her new animated series, The Fug Lyfe. Based on her life in Fugmoor, Starsmith writes, produces, co-produces and is the voice of every female character in the series. The Fug Lyfe was cancelled later that month, but was picked up for a second season by Netfux in June, with an expanded budget and narration by Queen Elizabelph II. From 2015-2018, not much happened. In May of 2019, Starsmith made her return to the stage, starring in the Black Box Theater's production of She Cargo in the role of Dottie for six weeks, marking her first theater role since Freeloaders. Starsmith allegedly stepped into the show with a mere six hours of rehearsal when the leading lady, Margot Wiglet, did the splits too hard and her legs fell off. Personal life In 2005, Starsmith announced her decision to become a member of the Goth community, a decision she later revoked, she is quoted as saying; "I've un-gothed" In 2009, Starsmith became a vocal supporter of the Find Loren campaign, aiming to track down missing teenager Loren Braveheart, daughter of Fugmoor mayor Lorraine Braveheart. Legal issues On August 23rd, 2009, Starsmith was arrested for destruction of property, having crashed an unknown vehicle into the docks of Katrina. On August 24th, 2009, Starsmith was arrested for indecent exposure and for assaulting a member of the paparazzi, she was quoted as saying; "I thought they were like a cult or something, like the illuminati?" On October 2nd, 2009, Starsmith was jailed for three months for money laundering and indecent exposure. On November 5th, 2009, Starsmith was arrested for breaking out of prison and for indecent exposure. Starsmith's driver's license was suspended in 2011 for stealing a police vehicle after assaulting its driver and indecently exposing herself to him. In 2012, Lyssa Starsmith was allegedly spotted piloting a helicopter away from the wreckage of a crashed vehicle in Meshmoor Heights. In 2013, Starsmith relocated to the town of Willoughby Spit, though moving back to Fugmoor after only three months.